Duplicate Carey Martin
Carey Marie Martin (played by Kim Rhodes) was one of the main characters in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. The character is a successful singer at The Tipton Hotel and garnered many positive reviews from critics, Carey is the mother of the series leading male characters, Zack and Cody Martin. The character became a recurring character in the series spin-off, The Suite Life on Deck. Biography Carey Martin is a headlining singer at the Tipton Hotel as well as the mother of Zack and Cody. Carey is a divorced mother, wise, and kind and she seems to love her twins a lot. The Tipton's janitor/inventor/repairman Arwin Hawkhauser has a enormous. crush on her. Carey Martin has a younger sister who is never see, and their relationship and often dreams about George Clooney. Zack usually takes advantage of her (asking her for money, treating her like a maid, etc.), but at some points, tries to be more appreciative for what she does, like Cody. Carey found her talent for singing by mistake when she was at a talent show doing stand-up comedy. Carey tries to keep the boys away from trouble, but she never succeeds. Later in the second season, she changed her hair color from blond to reddish-brown multiple times. As of Season Three, Carey Martin has kept her brown hair and has grown it out a little. When she is attempting to teach the boys a lesson (or in some cases, other characters) she uses a story from her past, which is always boyfriend related, leading to Zack and Cody or the other characters groaning. Carey was also once seen wearing rubber duck pajamas. In the episode Sleepover Suite, Carey states she is a Virgo. Additionally, Carey likes the colour blue and prefers wearing short dresses. In the episode: The Suite Smell of Excess, there is a parallel version of Carey Martin. In this episode, the parallel version is the complete opposite to original Carey. Whenever around London Tipton, Carey would always be falsely, yet humorously helping her since London always exclaims that Carey told her everything. Carey Martin did not return as a main character in The Suite Life on Deck, but she is a recurring character instead. So far, Carey has appeared in The Suite Life Sets Sail and Mom and Dad on Deck. Relationships Boyfriends * Kurt Martin - Her ex-husband and father to their twin sons. * Marion Moseby - The manager for the Boston Tipton who is fond of Carey and often goes to her with the financial billing of the boys' mischief. * Harvey - A very wealthy lawyer that proposed to her, but Carey declined him. Zack, Mr. Moseby, and even Kurt approved of him, while Cody didn't. * Esteban Ramirez - A bellhop at the Tipton who is revealed to have a crush on Carey in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel. This probably ended soon after. * Arwin Hawkhauser - An engineer that works in the hotel, that has a crush on Carey and Carey had a crush on him in the alternate universe discovered by Zack and Cody. He is often nervous around Carey, and sometimes is rejected. He faints every time Carey kisses him. In Kisses & Basketball, Bowling, and Going for the Gold and a flashback from Mr. Tipton comes to Visit, Carey kisses him; he fainted each time. Also, he is seen to have a cardboard cut of Carey, and some pictures of her, in his office. * Serge the Concierge - A concierge that likes Carey who took credit for the poem that Arwin wrote for her, but the twins and Carey found out it was Arwin... * Herman Spatz - The director of the Tipton commercial. Carey ditched him while on a dinner date, and now he hates her. He is also shown to be unfair. * George Clooney - When Carey sleeps she mentions Clooney as if he were in her dreams, some lines said are "Oh, Mr. Clooney, you dance divinely", "Come in, Mr. Clooney", and "Mr. Clooney, we hardly know each other" (in a later episode Carey found and kept the George Clooney quarter from the alternate universe that Zack and Cody went to). * Unseen Boyfriends - She speaks about them a lot and they always end up breaking up for them to date her best friend, and are never seen. * Irv Welden - A mean and cheating engineer from the St. Marks hotel. He is rivals with Arwin and has a crush on Carey. He tends to be smooth. He is from the hotel engineers games. He tends to mock Arwin, such as "Hawkloser","Loser", and "Arlose". His only appearance was in Going for the Gold. She hates him and kisses Arwin instead of Irv. He was mentioned once in Election. * The Mellow Notes - 4 Barber Shop singers that all fell for Carey. She was not interested in them. But when they offered to take her to dinner, she accepted. But during the time when they were singing and dragging her out the door to come to dinner, they were singing "We promise this date will really be tops!". So she yelled back to the twins (singing); "If I'm not back by 10, call the cops!!!" * Johnny Vaine - In The Suite Life Goes Hollywood she said he was her 2nd favourite actor. * Paul McCartney - In "Rock Star in the House" she said (screaming) "I love Paul McCartney !!!!!" Family Members These are some of the known family members (Not Including Zack and Cody). * ‎'Kurt Martin' (played by Robert Torti) - Kurt Martin is the father of Zack and Cody, and Carey's divorced husband who first appears in Dad's Back. He is known as the more fun and spontaneous parent and he leads a rock band. He is also seen in Christmas at the Tipton where he was going on a trip with Zack and Cody without Carey and ends up getting snowed in at the Tipton. Cody thought that Kurt and Carey were getting back together but they never did. He and Carey sang at the Tipton and helped deliver a baby. He also appears in Volley Dad, where Cody asked him to stop Carey from being all over a new boyfriend. He is back in the Season Three premiere: Graduation for Zack and Cody. Kurt appeared in five episodes throughout the series. * Carey's Sister (unseen) - A character occasionally mentioned. She is Carey's younger sister. She was first mentioned in the episode, Moseby's Big Brother, where she said that Moseby and his brother's behavior reminded her of her sister and her. She explains that their arguing caused them not to talk anymore. She later says, "I'll do the mature thing and go call my sister, with any luck she's still at work and I can leave a message." * Carey's mother (unseen) - Another character occasionally mentioned. In the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl, Carey is seen talking to her mother on the phone, in Scary Movie, Cody is wrapped in bubble wrap, where he says he would mail himself to Grandma's. In Dad's Back, Kurt mentions that Zack made a same comment that Carey had made when she had left him, which one line included, "I'm going home to mother," in reference to Carey's mother. In the second episode, Zack stated that when they lived with her, her false teeth dropped into his chocolate milk. She is also mentioned in "Birdman of Boston" when Cody has to let the hawk he found go his mother tells him that she wanted to join her boyfriend's band when she was 18 but her mother was worried but let her go anyway then Cody asks her why did she go if she might have not made it she tells him it was a risk she would take. After the hawk leaves Cody starts to cry and asked Carey if her mom cried when she left and answers "Only after I was gone." * Carey's Mother-In-Law (unseen and deceased) - Carey's mother-in-law (Kurt's mother) is deceased. She was mentioned in The Ghost of Suite 613, when Carey explained to her sons that if ghosts existed, her mother-in-law would still haunt her. This states that her mother-in-law hated her. Gallery Season 1 File:Carey Martin (1).jpg File:Carey Martin (2).jpg File:Carey Martin (3).jpg File:Carey Martin (4).jpg Season 2 File:Carey Martin (5).jpg File:Carey Martin (6).jpg File:Carey Martin (7).jpg File:Carey Martin (8).jpg Season 3 File:Carey Martin (9).jpg File:Carey Martin (10).jpg File:Carey Martin (11).jpg File:Carey Martin (12).jpg Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:Martin Family